Yellow
by moooooonk
Summary: Rambut dan gantungannya, kuning. Sikapnya seperti matahari namun hangat, wajah Hinata yang menghangat mungkin karena itu. Lain kali Hinata akan lebih menjaga kesehatannya.


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos**

**Genre : Romance, Rated : T**

**.**

_**Yellow**_

_**.**_

_._

_._

Sudah Hinata duga cuaca hari ini tidak bagus, hujan. Kolam renang terbuka jadi tidak bisa dipakai latihan, lomba tahunan tingkat nasional hampir mendekati mata. Hinata menghela napas, berlatih terus memang tidak baik buat tubuhnya. Dia sudah berkorban banyak hal untuk latihan, termasuk waktu belajarnya.

Di ujung sana, senior yang memegang payung dan mengenakan jaket hitam terlihat mondar-mandir di pinggir kolam. Hinata melihat Naruto yang duduk di kelas tiga tanpa niat menghampiri karena setelah kedatangannya Naruto malah mendatanginya.

Rasanya selain alasan hujan, Hinata juga telat karena bangun kesiangan. Liburan musim panas seperti ini, hujan juga disyukuri Hinata. Telat satu jam benar-benar parah, anggota lainnya jelas tak terlihat karena hari ini latihan ditiadakan tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata. Naruto yang mengurusi junior laki-laki entah kenapa satu-satunya yang dilihat Hinata dan malah berada di sini.

Biasanya anak laki-laki akan berlatih di sekolah tetangga yang punya kolam renang lebih bagus dan beratap. Hari ini tanpa kehadiran Temari yang menjadi penanggung jawab latihannya, Hinata melihat Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Seharusnya Hinata yang mengeluarkan tatapan seperti itu, iya.

Hujan tidak begitu deras, Hinata berlindung di balik baju hujannya sekaligus celana dari bahan kedap air yang dipakainya. Agak berat dan Hinata seperti orang-orangan sawah di bawah langit mendung. Wajahnya sepenuhnya basah, menantang air hujan seperti ini membuat hidungnya memerah. Sepulangnya ini, Hinata yakin hidungnya akan penuh lendir dan membuatnya bersin-bersin.

Kalau begitu mungkin saja Hinata bisa sakit, demam dan tidak bisa mengikuti perlombaan. Ah sayangnya persediaan payung di rumahnya tidak ada dan tekatnya menerobos hujan juga bukan hal yang biasa. Paling hanya terkena flu satu atau dua hari, mungkin.

Tapi hujan-hujan seperti ini sedang apa Naruto di sini? Senior yang menjabat sebagai ketua itu ternyata mengenakan seragam tim renang yang di punggungnya tertulis nama sekolah, Hinata juga punya seragam seperti itu dan terakhir dipakainya lima atau enam bulan yang lalu saat mengikuti seleksi.

Hinata tersenyum tipis saat Naruto semakin mendekat, sebelumnya Hinata tidak pernah memperhatikan tubuh Naruto yang rupanya sangat tinggi. Mereka jarang bertemu terlebih karena tempat latihan yang berbeda dan Naruto terkadang hanya bersuara lewat_ speaker_ sekolah. Selanjutnya tugasnya dibantu Temari yang menjabat sebagai wakil untuk mengurus anggota putri.

"Oh, Hyuuga," kata Naruto.

Hinata tertegun, ternyata Naruto mengenalnya.

"Temari belum ngasih tahu?"

Hinata menatap bingung lalu menggeleng. "So-soal latihan?" Hinata menebak, tapi sepertinya tebakannya benar. Hari ini tidak ada latihan, iya mungkin itu.

Kali ini Naruto yang mengangguk, "Telat ya? Kamu nekat sekali hujan-hujanan begini." Naruto tersenyum. Hinata yang tatapannya langsung tertuju pada Naruto pun menunduk, entah kenapa dia merasa diperhatikan.

"Temari bilang latihan hari ini akan digabung dengan besok, kalau cuaca masih buruk mungkin kalian akan bergabung dengan anak laki-laki." Suara Naruto ternyata cukup nyaring bisa menyeimbangi suara hujan.

Tiba-tiba saja pundak Hinata merasa lemas mendengar kemungkinan bergabung dengan anak laki-laki, sampai kapan pun Hinata tidak pernah mau seperti itu. Alasannya karena dia gemuk di bagian tertentu, di depan perempuan saja Hinata sudah berusaha percaya diri apalagi di depan laki-laki. Pernah suatu waktu saat pertama kali dia menjadi anggota, baju renangnya yang ketat membentuk tubuhnya dan berhasil menarik perhatian.

Walaupun kebanyakan siswi mengatakan ingin mempunyai kelebihan yang dipunya Hinata, tapi sungguh Hinata malah dibuat semakin tak mengerti. Hinata tidak akan lupa kejadian itu, alasannya bertahan di sini karena dia menggemari olahraga ini dan untungnya tempat latihan ternyata terpisah dengan laki-laki.

Melihat perubahan sikap dan raut wajah Hinata, Naruto tersenyum tipis.

Hingga baru Hinata sadari ternyata Naruto malah memayungi dirinya, satu payung untuk berdua. Hinata kaget, agak menjauh namun Naruto juga mendekat. "Kamu bisa sakit," katanya.

Keduanya berjalan perlahan menuju tempat berlindung, langit musim panas bisa libur hari ini seketika itu juga Hinata mengelap mukanya dengan tangan yang juga sama basahnya. Sekarang dia benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa, bajunya yang kering karena terlindungi baju hujannya sedikit hangat.

"Kalau aku jadi kamu, tanpa diberitahu Temari pun aku tidak akan datang." Naruto terkekeh sendiri, Hinata masih diam dengan rona merah yang semakin jelas di wajahnya.

Ternyata memang benar Naruto orang yang ramah, kulit kecoklatan yang dimiliki pemuda itu kini terlihat tak menantang di langit mendung. Banyak yang bilang, Naruto seperti pemilik musim panas. Kulit dan rambutnya yang mencolok sangat serasi ketika di bawah sinar matahari yang terik terlebih dengan kemampuannya dalam olahraga renang.

Belakangan ini juga Hinata sering dengar dari teman sekelasnya kalau Naruto termasuk murid yang dikagumi oleh guru-guru.

Sekarang setelah berhadapan dengan Naruto seperti ini, Hinata jadi tahu kenapa banyak orang yang menyukainya.

"Kamu pendiam sekali ya," kalimat seperti itu yang dengan segera membuat Hinata berkedip beberapa kali. Dia memang pemalu itu alasan yang membuat Hinata jadi pendiam, dekat dengan laki-laki seperti ini juga baru pertama kali terutama orang itu adalah Naruto. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, kalau sudah begini dia jadi merasa tak nyaman sendiri.

Harusnya Hinata lebih menghormati seniornya dengan membalas sikap ramahnya, bukan malah bisu seperti ini. Iya kan? Hinata malah merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Ma-Maaf," suara Hinata jelas kalah dengan hujan yang tak terlalu berisik.

Dan mendengar permintaan maaf dari Hinata, Naruto malah tertawa dengan suara yang hampir mengalahkan suara hujan.

"Se-Senpai," suara tawa Naruto seketika terhenti saat Hinata kembali mengeluarkan suara.

Mata biru Naruto yang secerah langit dan seperti lautan yang jernih itu kini hanya terfokus pada seorang gadis yang tingginya tak lebih dari pundaknya.

"Di-di sini, um… se-sedang apa?" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang memanas, dia harus bisa mencairkan suasana setidaknya jangan sampai Naruto bilang dia orang yang membosankan walaupun dengan jelas Hinata mendengar suara tawa Naruto tadi. Mungkin saja itu hanya pura-pura.

Naruto kembali mengeluarkan senyumnya, matanya sedikit menyipit dan tak lepas memandang Hinata yang seakan-akan salah tingkah.

"Awalnya aku berniat memastikan tidak ada latihan, tapi kalau kamu melihatku mondar-mandir di pinggir kolam sambil berjongkok itu karena gantungan ponselku sepertinya terjatuh." Naruto kemudian tertawa setelah mengatakan itu seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang ditutupi helaian kuning.

Hinata lantas menoleh ke arah Naruto malu-malu. "Su-sudah ketemu?"

"Belum." Naruto menjawab cepat lalu tersenyum getir. Hinata jadi yakin kalau gantungan yang dimaksud Naruto tersebut mungkin begitu penting baginya.

"Ah! Aku harus segera pergi. Payungnya kamu pakai saja, sampai jumpa! Jangan hujan-hujanan lagi, jaga kesehatan ya!"

Sebelum Hinata menolak, Naruto sudah berlari menerobos hujan. Dan, sekarang siapa yang hujan-hujanan?

Punggung Naruto yang semakin mengecil dilapisi jaket hitam tersebut kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Hinata dan menjadi pemandangan terakhir yang dilihatnya dari sosok Naruto di hari itu.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Esok hari langit sangat cerah, matahari bersinar terik meski memanggang kulit, Hinata berterima kasih karena tak harus bergabung dengan anak laki-laki. Tapi Temari bilang berbagi satu tempat latihan jelas tak mungkin karena sekolah tetangga yang Hinata tahu itu ternyata sekolah khusus laki-laki.

Naruto mungkin tak menyadari ucapannya kemarin dan Hinata hanya tersenyum saat Temari mengatai Naruto dengan berkata itu karangan Naruto sendiri.

Hinata berdiri di pinggir kolam dengan baju renang, beruntung kemarin dia tak terkena flu, aneh memang tapi mungkin daya tahan tubuh Hinata cukup kuat. Hinata tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian kemarin sebelum akhirnya melompat ke kolam renang.

Selang beberapa menit setelah bolak-balik dari ujung kolam ke ujung lainnya, Hinata muncul ke permukaan dan mendengar Temari menyebut waktu yang dihabiskannya untuk berenang dari _stopwatch _yang dipegangnya. Senyum Hinata semakin mengembang menyadari dia ada kemajuan dari hari kemarin. Temari juga tersenyum puas dan mengijinkan Hinata untuk beristirahat sebentar dalam beberapa menit.

Temari lantas beralih ke siswi lainnya yang sudah memasang posisi untuk segera melompat. Hinata yang belum keluar dari kolam merasakan kakinya menginjak sesuatu dan kembali menyelam untuk memeriksa benda apa yang diinjaknya.

Ukurannya kecil, terselip di antara jempol kaki Hinata dan dengan perlahan Hinata mengambil benda tersebut dan segera keluar dari kolam renang. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut penasaran dari sesuatu yang didapatnya, aneh rasanya.

Tanpa mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk terlebih dahulu Hinata segera mengasingkan diri. Warnanya mencolok, kuning bercampur biru. Hinata duduk di sudut sambil memperhatikan benda yang dipegangnya, bentuknya seperti matahari dan Hinata yakin benda itu sebuah gantungan. Seketika Hinata ingat seniornya kemarin yang mondar-mandir di pinggir kolam mencari gantungan ponselnya.

Naruto. Wajah Hinata memerah mengingat nama itu.

Dia harus segera mengembalikan benda yang dipegangnya juga kemarin payung dipinjami Naruto. Tapi bagaimana? Bertemu Naruto kemarin saja mungkin hal yang langka terjadi, Hinata jelas enggan minta tolong pada Temari, selain merasa tidak enak rasanya hal ini juga di luar kepentingan lomba.

Sore harinya seusai pulang latihan, Hinata mengunjungi sekolah yang terletak di bagian Timur sekolahnya yang menjadi sekolah khusus laki-laki. Tidak ada pilihan lain terkecuali Hinata ingin mengambil waktu lama untuk bertemu dengan Naruto selain mendatangi tempat di mana seniornya itu berlatih.

Gugup, Hinata menunggu di halte depan gedung sekolah yang sepi. Pukul lima, seharusnya latihan sudah selesai hingga Hinata melihat beberapa siswa dengan seragam yang sama keluar dari gedung. Bukan dari sekolahnya.

Hinata menunduk, ia takut kedatangannya justru sia-sia. Lima belas menit kemudian, sosok mencolok yang dicari Hinata keluar dengan kaos yang warnanya serupa dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya kemarin: hitam. Hinata segera beranjak dan sebelum suaranya keluar untuk memanggil Naruto, laki-laki itu justru sudah menyadari kehadiran Hinata dengan menampilkan senyum lebarnya.

.

.

"Eh?! Kamu beruntung sekali!" Naruto memancarkan kebahagian dari matanya ketika melihat gantungan ponselnya ditemukan Hinata. Giginya yang putih dan rata hampir setiap detiknya terlihat ketika dia terus berbicara dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Hinata.

Hinata membalas dengan senyum dan anggukan tak lupa juga mengembalikan payungnya yang ditumpanginya kemarin walaupun Hinata bisa bertahan tanpa payung. Dia senang mendapati Naruto yang bertingkah seperti itu di hadapannya.

Gantungan yang kembali tersangkut pada ponsel Naruto tersebut sangat menggambarkan sosok Naruto yang seakan-akan bersinar seperti matahari yang hangat.

"Sebagai hadiah, kutraktir makan ya!" Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata tanpa mempedulikan jawaban Hinata yang menurutnya juga akan terdengar ragu-ragu nantinya.

Di kedai _ramen _yang terletak tak jauh, mereka duduk bersebelahan dengan dua mangkuk _ramen _yang tampak menggoda. Hal seperti ini yang pertama kali diketahui Hinata, Naruto menyukai _ramen_ bahkan dengan semangatnya Naruto bercerita bahwa setiap hari dia makan _ramen_ instan sebagai cemilan. Hinata hanya menduga bagaimana kondisi pencernaan Naruto saat ini dengan cemilan instan itu setiap harinya.

Laki-laki berambut seperti warna matahari yang sering dilihat Hinata di buku dongeng berwarna itu kini melahap semangkuk _ramen_ dengan lahapnya. Makanan yang memenuhi mulut Naruto membuat cara bicaranya menjadi tak jelas, Hinata tertawa saat melihat itu.

Naruto kini mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya lalu tersenyum pada Hinata yang wajahnya kembali memerah.

Hinata kemudian mematung sebelum akhirnya tersentak saat Naruto bersin dengan keras. Hidung Naruto memerah dan hampir semua pengunjung menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Hehe, cuma flu," katanya seraya menggosok ujung hidungnya perlahan. Hinata diam.

"Karena kemarin?" Hinata bertanya, merasa bersalah karena membiarkan Naruto pulang di cuaca yang tidak bagus kemarin tanpa perlindungan.

"Eh?"

"Hem, mungkin iya." Naruto tersenyum, Hinata semakin tenggelam dalam rasa bersalahnya.

"Ma-Maaf seharusnya kemarin ja-jangan meminjamiku payung," kedua tangan Hinata saling menggenggam di pangkuannya. Matanya masih melihat ke bawah dan tak berani menatap Naruto.

Dan seharusnya mungkin aku bisa menolak payung itu, begitu pikir Hinata.

Laki-laki itu lagi-lagi menampilkan senyumnya, "Iya seharusnya memang begitu."

Hinata semakin menunduk, sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan? Kalau minta maaf juga rasanya belum cukup, apa perlu Hinata membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit?

"Kamu harus tanggung jawab nih," iya Hinata harus tanggung jawab, Hinata mengangguk kecil dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Naruto. Dia harus bertanggung jawab untuk membalas budi, Hinata tidak boleh melarikan diri.

"Jadi pacarku kayaknya boleh."

Mata Hinata membulat, senyum Naruto makin lebar meski rona merah juga menghiasi wajahnya samar. Hinata lebih parah, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang setelah mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Naruto barusan.

Pacar?

Satu kata itu berhasil berputar terus di kepala Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata membeku, mematung, kaku, lumpuh dan seakan tak mempunyai kemampuan bergerak lainnya kecuali mengedipkan matanya yang membuka lebar.

Naruto sedang bercanda.

Tapi semenit kemudian, wajah Naruto tiba-tiba mendekat dan dengan cepat mengecup pelan pipi Hinata yang terasa hangat.

Rasanya tidak adil setelah kecupan yang didaratkan Naruto di pipi Hinata, laki-laki itu lalu beranjak dengan santai dari tempat duduknya.

"Sampai jumpa besok! Jaga kesehatanmu!" suara tawa Naruto yang terakhir didengar Hinata sebelum menerima tepukan pelan di puncak kepalanya.

Dan, Naruto pun menghilangkan kehadirannya di kedai sore itu.

Sekarang siapa yang tanggung jawab kalau besok, oh mungkin hari ini Hinata demam?

.

.

.

.

.

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
